This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for packaging a wall of a bore, and more particularly it is concerned with a method of and an apparatus suitable for packaging a wall of a bore of a coil of metal.
Strips of metal rolled by a hot strip mill or cold strip mill have been known to be coiled by a coiler into a coil which is packaged. In packaging a coil of strips of metal, proposals have been made to use a method wherein an inner periphery of the coil is covered with a sheet of packaging material, a sheet of packaging material of large width is wound on an outer periphery of the coil, and left and right edge portions of the sheet of packaging material are folded to cover side edges of the coil, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 68315/82, for example.
It has hitherto been usual practice to manually attach a sheet of packaging material to the inner periphery of the coil. This operation has been time-consuming and caused a great deal of fatigue to the operator who has to attach the sheet to the inner periphery of the coil by leaning forwardly, involving the risk of the operator suffering injury.